my beloved Werewolf!
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Hinata, gadis tomboy yang baru pindah ke desa Konoha. Dia merasa kalo dirinya biasa saja. Tapi apa yang dia rasakan saat di perebutkan oleh 2 pria yang sama-sama tampan, sama-sama keren, dan sama-sama bukan manusia!


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, OOC Hinata.**

**terinspirasi dari film Twilight**

**Summary: Hinata, gadis tomboy yang baru pindah ke desa Konoha. Dia merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi apa yang dia rasakan saat di perebutkan oleh 2 pria sama-sama tampan, sama-sama keren, dan sama-sama bukan manusia?!**

Chapter 1: Awal dari segalanya!

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasanya bosan sekali, 2 jam berada di dalam kaleng besar ini. Apalagi tidak ada hiburan sama sekali. Hanya ada permen karet yang sudah pahit rasanya.

"Berapa lama lagi sih?" Aku bertanya kepada Tou-san yang lagi menyetir.

"Tidak kok hime, ini sudah hampir sampai." Balas Tou-san dengan.

"Ehm... Memang kenapa sih Tou-san. Kita kok pindah rumah segala?" Iya sebenarnya saat ini dalam perjalanan kerumah baru kami. Tadi siang saat aku baru pulang sekolah, Tou-san memberi tahu bahwa akan pindah rumah. Aku yang menganggap ini bukan hal penting jadi aku iya 'kan saja.

"Kita pindah rumah karena Tou-san di pindahkan tugaskan kesini, kamu tahu 'kan kalo aku ini polisi?" Ucap Tou-san dengan suara lemas, mungkin dia lelah menyetir.

"Ow... Yaudah kalo sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku." Dengan memasang _Earphone _di kedua telingaku. Aku pun memejamkan mata, dan perlahan kesadaranku pun mulai lenyap.

**[][][][][][][]**

"Nata... Inata... Hinata! Ayo bangun ini sudah sampai." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Tou-san yang menyerukan namaku.

"Iya." Balasku dengan suara lemah karena masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Ini tempatnya Tou-san?" Dan anggukan kepala Tou-san sebagai jawabanya.

Dengan pandangan kagum aku mengamati tempat tinggalku yang baru ini. Dan tempat ini indah! Dengan bangunan sederhana serta model rumah yang terkesan minimalis. Tapi yang membuatku kagum bukanlah hal itu. Tapi, suasana di sekitar tempat ini, pohon-pohon masih banyak tumbuh dan juga burung-burung yang berterbangan kesana-kemari.

"Kamu suka rumah ini?" Dan suara Tou-san menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang rumah baru kami, oh iya... Jika kalian bertanya di mana ibuku? Dia sudah meninggal sekitar satu tahun yang lalu karena mengidap penyakit kanker.

"He'em!" Seruku dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Sukurlah, aku tadi sempat berfikir kamu tidak suka dengan rumah pilihan Tou-san." dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tersenyum untuk menaggapi ucapan Tou-san.

"Baiklah, cepat kamu kedalam dan beres-beres semua barang-barangmu, Tou-san mau kerumah teman Tou-san sekaligus mengurus keperluanmu untuk masuk kesekolah barumu."

"Iya, ehmm... Apa nanti setelah beres-beres aku boleh berkeliling di sekitar sini?" Ucapku dengan muka sedikit memohon kepada Tou-san.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus hati-hati."

"Hn."

Dan setelah itu, ayah pun memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi. Menyisakan aku dengan 2 tas besar yang penuh dengan barang bawaanku.

**[][][][][][][]**

"Fiuuhhhh~ akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri'

"Ehmm... Tinggal mandi dan jalan-jalan hehehe." Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, aku mengambil handuk, celana jeans selutut, jaket ungu kesukaanku dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri daerah sekitar rumahku. Ternyata benar, pemandangan di sini sangat bagus. Dan tidak beberapa lama setelah aku berjalan, ada sebuah lapangan sepak bola kecil yang di penuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Sekitar 10 menit aku melihat anak-anak itu bermain. Karena sudah merasa bosan, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ketempat lain. Dengan permen karet mint yang setia mendampingiku.

Setelah sedikt berjalan, aku sampai kepada hutan yang cukup suram. Karena tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini, aku pun melangkah masuk.

Dan ternyata benar, di dalam sini sangat sejuk dan indah. Bahkan aku berpikir kalau aku adalah menyusut, karena pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarku sangat tinggi sekali.

Dengan kagum aku melihat kepada pohon-pohon ini. Apa aku bisa memanjatnya ya?

"Sreekk... Sreekk!"

"Siapa disana!" Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

"Sreekk... Sreekk... Klak!" dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Cepat keluar, jangan membuatku takut!"

"**Aku sudah keluar dari tadi nona manis**." Dengan sekejap tubuhku membeku. Dan sekarang seseorang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Suaranya dingin, dan terdengar serak. Dengan cepat aku menarik tubuhku menjauh. Tapi, tangan orang ini langsung menahan tubuhku.

"**Eits! Mau kemana nona manis? Heheheh rilekslah sedikit aku tidak akan melukaimu kok. Tapi aku hanya ingin memakanmu! Hahahahahah**." Ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar tawa orang ini. Kami-sama kenapa aku tadi ke tempat ini!

"He jangan bercanda! Cepat lepaskan!"

"**Melepaskanmu? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan melepaskan santapan lezat seperti kau ini!**"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"**Diam saja dan nikmatilah!**" Setelah orang itu berhenti berbicara aku bisa merasakan nafas orang itu semakin mendekat kearah leherku.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku meronta sekuat yang kubisa. Dan akhirnya berhasil! Dan aku pun lari secepat yang ku bisa.

"**Hahahahahah jangan buang-buang waktuku nona!**"

setelah ku kira aku sudah cukup jauh dari orang itu, aku berhenti karena untuk mengisi oksigen gak habis di dalam paru-paruku.

"Hosh hosh hosh. Ter-ternyata di tempat ini berbahaya, hosh hosh hosh. Kenapa ada penjahat di tempat seperti ini!" Aku berbicara sendiri guna untuk menenangkan suasana hatiku yang ketakutan.  
"**Apa kau sudah selesai berlari?**" Dan dari arah kanan aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Dan pada saat aku melihat direksi asal suara itu. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut putih dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam kelam, mata laki-laki itu berwarna merah darah.

"**Apa kau capek nona?**" Dan keterkejutanku bertambah lagi saat melihat dia berbicara. Di-dia punya taring!

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Ucapku ketakutan saat melihat matanya yang berkilat tajam itu.

"**Hahahahah perkenalkan, aku Suigetsu, dan aku adalah Vampire!**" Dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Va-Vampire?"

"**Iya, dan jangan banyak bicara aku sudah lapar karena melihatmu.**"

"Tap... Tap... Tap." Aku melihat Suigetsu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku . Karena sudah pasrah dengan semua ini. Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Berharap kalu ini hanya mimpi.

"Tap... Tap... Tap."

"**Apa kau sudah sia-**"

"**Rrraaauuuuuwrr!**"

**[][][][][][][]**

**Normal P.O.V**

Karena terkejut, Hinta membuka matanya. Tapi, yang dia lihat hanya pohon-pohon. 'dimana orang itu?' itulah hal yang di pikirkan Hinata saat ini.

"Srekk... Srekk." dan tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu berkata kepada Hinata dengan suara kalem miliknya.

"A-apa kau Vampire?" Bukanya menjawab Hinata malah balik bertanya kepada orang 'asing' itu.

"Hahahahahah bukam, aku bukan Vampire, ehm apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu bertanya lagi kepada Hinata.

"Iya, apa kau yang menolongku?"  
"Bisa di bilang begitu, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto berkata kepada Hinata dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinta sambil melihat ke arah Naruto, dan di detik itu juga dia merasa kalo pipinya memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah, penampilan Naruto sekarang sangat mencolok. Dengan hanya memakai celana pendek jeans, tanpa memakai baju dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, apa kau mau ku antar pulang? Berbahaya kalo kau pulang sendirian."

"Bol-"

"Hinata!" Dan dari arah belakang Hinata, Hiashi berteriak dengan muka panik.

"Tou-san!" Dengan segera Hinata berlari dan memeluk kearah Hiashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan ini?! Tou-san tadi mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ucap hiashi dengan muka khawatir.

"Tadi ada yang mau menyelakai Hina, Tou-san. Tapi untung ada yang menolongku." Hinata berkata dengan lega karena Tou-san nya ada disini.

"Ha? Menyelakaimu? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Dan siapa yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Dia! Naruto!" Seru Hinata dengan menunjuk ke direksi tempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana." Hiashi berkata dengan nada binggung.

Dengan cepat Hinata melihat sekitar, dan benar saja disini tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ta-tapi tadi dia ada disini."

"ehm... Mungkin kau kelelahan ayo kita pulang."

Dengan lemas Hinata beranjak untuk pulang. Tapi di hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

'Terima kasih Naruto...'

**T.B.C**

**[][][][][][][]**

Hai minna! Maap bukanya ngelanjutin fict malah bikin yang baru! Heheheheh #di sate

Enggak tahu kenapa tadi kepikiran bikin fict Fantsy, pas habis nonton Twilight, heheheh dan seperti biasa,

Mau **review**, **konkrit**, **flame**?

Semuanya di terima di sini!

**Jashin-sama with us!**


End file.
